Flores para tu tumba, versión 2punto0
by fckingperfect
Summary: 500 gr de Castle, 150 mg de esencia vampírica y un chorro de cumpleaños de una amiga. El resultado es esto. En mi opinión merece al menos una oportunidad :P


PRIMERA PARTE

La inspectora Kate Beckett recibió una llamada cuando la noche ya se había acomodado en el cielo. -Las sombras arrojadas en la pared, la calma después de la tempestad típica de prisas y carreras propias de la mañana, ese momento del día en el que las obligaciones y el trabajo daban paso al deseo y el desenfreno; justo cuando cada persona se dedicaba a mostrarse tal cual era. Definitivamente su momento preferido del día.- Un detective se puso en contacto con ella porque se había perpetrado un crimen, y al parecer este sería de su gusto.

Con el paso de los años, los demás detectives se habían acostumbrado a su gusto por los casos "raros", por lo que cuando veían uno así se lo pasaban a ella. Y eso era justo lo que Beckett deseaba.

En cuanto entró en casa de la víctima supo que era una mujer joven que vivía sola, probablemente con un gusto especial por la botánica; el olor a rosas inundó sus pulmones. También olía a pólvora, pero en pequeña cantidad. Probablemente el arma utilizada por su asesino había sido una de pequeño calibre. Para saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas tenía que reunirse con Lanie, la médico forense de guardia. Olía a su perfume en la casa.

"Al fondo a la derecha, inspectora." un policía le indicó el camino por la vivienda para llegar donde el cuerpo se encontraba. Beckett se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño movimiento de cabeza por su amabilidad, pese a que se oían voces de otros policías provenientes del salón; no tenía pérdida.

Según andaba hacia allí, dos policías la siguieron desde una corta distancia. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que, por muy amable que intentase ser, intimidaba a la mayoría de los hombres, por no hablar de las mujeres.

Mejor.

Por fin llegó al salón, la escena del crimen, flanqueada a ambos lados por los otros dos policías. Nada más ver la manera en la que se encontraba el cuerpo sintió como si un extraño deseo se hubiese hecho realidad. No era la primera vez que veía aquello, ni la primera vez que acechaba a su creador -al menos al creador de su versión ficticia- ¿Sería la misma persona que, una vez aburrido de fantasear con el asesinato en los libros que escribía se había animado a llevarlos a la realidad?

Las personas no solían interesar mucho a Kate Beckett, hace años que tuvo que aprender a distanciarse de ellas para protegerse, para protegerlas. Pero es justo decir que aquel hombre, el creador de lo que se encontraba ante sus ojos, sin siquiera saberlo, le había ayudado a pasar por la pesadilla que vivió hace años.

Se arrodilló frente al cuerpo sin vida de la joven y susurró con el ceño fruncido "¿Quién eres?", sin saber realmente si se refería a la pobre mujer tendida sin vida delante de ella o a sí misma, en la misma condición que el cadáver. Sin conocerse, sin saber quién era en realidad.

"Allison Tisdale, 24 años. Licenciada universitaria. Trabajaba en asuntos sociales." expone rápidamente Esposito los datos principales de su víctima.

"Vive bien para ser asistente." -primera cosa que no encaja- piensa Beckett

"Papi tiene pasta" Ryan se incorpora al par de detectives contestando a Beckett.

"Los vecinos se quejaron por la música y como no contestaba avisaron al portero" Esposito seguía dando datos: persona o personas que dieron parte a la policía. Estarían siendo interrogadas ahora mismo, el procedimiento habitual.

"No hay señales de forcejeo" señala Beckett, a pesar de que la mayor parte del cuerpo de la chica estaba tapada con pétalos de rosa. "La conocía" Deducciones lógicas. Basaba en ello todo su trabajo. Y cómo no, en sus instintos. Dependía de ellos.

"Le regaló flores. Y dicen que el romanticismo ha muerto" Lanie, dando el matiz emocional al caso. Como siempre.

"Lo digo yo... todos los sábados" Automáticamente, Beckett pensó en su última "cita". Un tío al que había estado siguiendo durante unos días con el que acabó en un callejón oscuro. Años atrás se curraba más esas cosas, le hacía gracia. Las miradas, las sonrisas, dejar pensar a los hombres que podían tener algo con ella, la cena, el paseo hasta un sitio oscuro y sin gente y por último... lo inevitable. En fin, de eso vivía.

"Píntate los labios. Es un consejo" Lanie lo entendía todo al revés. Mejor para ella.

"¿Qué le ha dado a parte de las rosas?" Respuesta que ya sabía, sólo pretendía desviar el sospechoso interés que tenía Lanie en su vida privada.

"Pues le ha dado dos disparos. Calibre pequeño" contesta la forense apartando un pétalo que reposaba justo encima de uno de los disparos mortales.

Beckett comenzó a andar en círculos alrededor del cuerpo con los brazos cruzados, apretando su abdomen para acallar el hambre. "¿Le suena esto a alguien?" preguntó a los detectives Ryan y Esposito

"No" contesta Esposito, mientras Ryan negaba con la cabeza "Pero, a mi no me van los casos siniestros" Deja claro que a ella, por lo contrario, sí. Siempre que ven algún caso raro o siniestro Beckett se emociona y Esposito lo nota. "Prefiero el clásico asesinato por celos, pillar al malo y fuera" sentencia mientras mira a Ryan buscando apoyo.

"Pero los casos siniestros exigen más, te desvelan más. Mirad cómo la ha dejado: tapada, con recato..."

"¿Y qué?" preguntó Ryan, sin entender en qué les facilitaría ese detalle.

"Que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos y todos los preparativos no encontraréis ni una prueba de abuso sexual" Ella ya lo sabia, podía olerlo. Pero como en este caso tenía una teoría más sólida que sus sentidos creyó que podía compartirlo.

"¿Y lo sabes sólo con verla?"

"Sí, y además porque he visto esto antes." Tanto Lanie como los dos detectives la miraron extrañados.

"¿Lo has visto antes? ¿Dónde?"

"Cubierta con rosas, girasoles en los ojos..." Comenzó a darles pistas, recalcando lo obvio a simple vista, sonriendo mientras espera que alguno contestase tan sencilla pregunta pero ellos la miraban sin comprender. "¿Es que no leéis?" Contestó al final, molesta ante la falta de curiosidad de los detectives y ante la cara de total desconcierto de sus compañeros se vio obligada a ponerles al día. "Richard Castle. Flores para tu t-"

"Ohhh! ¿Richard Castle? ¿¡Rick Castle, el escritor!?" Lanie saltó con cara de loca al oír el su nombre.

"¿Lo conoces? ¿Has leído 'flores para tu tumba'?" preguntó rápidamente Beckett, esperanzada de no ser la única que era consciente de encontrarse al lado de un crimen perfectamente copiado de un libro.

"Qué va, he leído un par de Derrick Storm pero dios mío chica, ¿tú has visto lo bueno que está? Esa sonrisa, ¡esos ojos! Ayy..." Definitivamente no era la respuesta que Beckett esperaba. Su cara al oírla fue todo un poema.

"Ryan, Espo. Vosotros vais a comisaría. Una vez allí buscáis todo lo relacionado con Castle y me llamáis para decirme dónde vive. Yo voy con ellos -dijo señalando a otro detective y un par de policías- a buscarle."

* * *

En la azotea de uno de los edificios del Upper East Side de Nueva York se estaba celebrando el lanzamiento de la última novela de Richard Castle, con la que concluía la saga Storm, aquella con la cual, tanto su fama como el número de parejas con las que se había relacionado al autor habían subido como la espuma.

Kate Beckett detestaba ese tipo de eventos, habría apostado su placa a que más de la mitad de los presentes ni siquiera sabía el nombre del protagonista de las novelas, pero aún así estaban ahí peleándose por un mínimo de atención, como si viviesen de ello. Todas las chicas que estaban allí parecían sacadas de un desfile de moda, con unos vestidos impresionantes ostentando un lujo que se les escapaba en cuanto quedaban medio desnudas para que Castle les firmase en un pecho. Apariencias. El mundo se alimenta de ellas y sólo de pensarlo a la detective le entraban náuseas. Siempre había odiado las apariencias, pero ahora ella tenía que ser una más de ese mundo de engaños y máscaras. Se había convertido en el tipo de persona que siempre había odiado...

El ruido y los chillidos de mujeres más mayores que ella cuando Castle pasaba por su lado y sobre todo el hambre empezaban a conseguir hacerle perder la calma. ¿Cuánto hacía que no comía? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Lo mejor sería acabar con esto cuanto antes y salir de allí hacia un entorno más seguro para ella, como era la comisaría. Beckett iba abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, demasiado concentrada en salir de allí como para darse cuenta de que estaba empujándoles más fuerte de lo necesario. Por fin consiguió detectar a Castle, al lado de la bebida. ¿Cómo no? En una situación así ella también se habría tirado de cabeza al alcohol.

Castle estaba hablando con una chica demasiado joven como para estar en esa fiesta; incluso demasiado joven como para ser la nueva novia del autor. ¿Acaso ya no tenía ningún criterio y le daba igual que pareciese su hija? De pronto, todos los nervios de la detective se pusieron alerta al oír lo que parecía... ¿Estaba hablando con aquella chica de matar a su madre? Aún se encontraba demasiado lejos como para oír sólo esa conversación entre susurros, así que recorrió los diez metros que le quedan y fue entonces cuando se fijó mejor en aquella chica. Era su hija. Un soplo de alivio se escapó de su boca.

"¿Señor Castle?" pronunció pausadamente Beckett, aunque al estar tan cerca del autor notó una sensación extraña. ¿Estaba nerviosa? No podía ser eso. Él se giró hacia ella con esa estúpida sonrisa que casi consiguió sacarle los colores.

"¿Dónde lo quiere?" dijo tranquilamente, levantando una pluma de plata que seguro tenía más valor que los pantalones que ella llevaba.

"Inspectora Kate Beckett, de la policía -le mostró su placa, ya que era lo propio por su parte- Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas sobre un asesinato que se ha producido esta noche."

Su expresión de 'me-amo-tanto-que-probablemente-me-case-conmigo-mismo-esta-noche' se esfumó por completo. Beckett supo en ese instante que él no tenía nada que ver pero aun así le pareció interesante sacarle de su perímetro de comodidad y ver qué tal se desenvolvía sin gente que le aplaudiese cada vez que abría la boca.

"Eso es nuevo" la chica pelirroja se estiró por encima de su padre para quitarle el bolígrafo a modo de burla. Él seguía completamente desarmado.

Mientras los dos policías que la acompañaban escoltaban al señor Castle hacia el ascensor, ella los seguía a una corta distancia mientras se concentraba en oír un poco por encima las conversaciones de los presentes y confirmar que entre ellos no se encontrase el asesino. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez después de matar a una joven, le hizo una foto y se pasó por la fiesta para pedir a Richard Castle que se la firmase. Pero este no fue el caso, no pudo oír nada más que conversaciones con el único objetivo de quedar por encima de los de alrededor mediante la enumeración de todos los bienes materiales que cada uno poseía. Una vez llegaron al ascensor y entraron los cuatro Beckett desechó la idea de llevar al señor Castle en su coche. Había algo en él; tal vez fuese su colonia...

"Agentes, ustedes se encargan de llevar a nuestro sospechoso a comisaría, ¿entendido?" se limitó a soltar la pregunta sin siquiera girarse a mirarlos porque eso implicaría cruzar miradas con Castle y era absolutamente innecesario. Sin dejarles tiempo para contestar, las puertas se abrieron y ella caminó hacia su coche.

* * *

Una vez en comisaría, unos agentes condujeron al sospechoso a la sala de interrogatorios y cerraron la puerta. Estaba comprobado que aislar a los sospechosos durante unos instantes antes de empezar con la fiesta podía darles un punto de partida completamente a su favor. Mientras tanto, Beckett leía el historial de Richard Castle, adornado con una bonita foto de pose ensayadísima del autor. No tardó más de un minuto en estar al día ya que conocía mucha de la información que aparecía.

Se llevó la carpeta consigo y entró en la sala de interrogatorios. El corazón de Castle, cerca de una taquicardia cuando la puerta se abrió, ahora empezaba a relajarse al ver que la que entraba era ella. Intercambiaron una mirada; la de Beckett, relajada pero inquisitiva. La de él, de alivio. De inmediato Beckett pensó que lo último que alguien debería sentir al estar encerrado en una habitación con ella era alivio.

"Señor Castle, tiene bastantes antecedentes para ser un escritor de éxito. Escándalo público, resistencia a la autoridad..." Richard Castle cambió de expresión, de nuevo aquella mueca insufrible que lucía en la presentación de su libro. Se sentía orgulloso.

"Era un poco gamberro."contestó sonriendo, como si fuese excusa suficiente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Le gustaba desarmar a los tíos como él. La guerra acababa de empezar.

"Aquí dice que robó un caballo a la policía."

"Prestado"

"Ahh... y por lo visto, estaba desnudo" eso no venía en el informe.

"Era primavera"

"Y los cargos se retiraron en todos los casos." Tira el informe sobre la mesa de metal y se sienta en la silla en frente de él.

"¿Qué quiere que le diga? El Alcalde es un gran admirador pero bueno, si así se siente mejor, será un placer dejar que me azote." A pesar de haber cambiado de estrategia, de haber intentado que se sobresaltase al tirar la carpeta sobre la mesa y de acercarse más a él, no consiguió nada de lo que pretendía; de hecho, se produjo el efecto contrario. Él no se tensó ni se echó hacia atrás, se acercó. Estaba cómodo. De nuevo, mal. Los hombres nunca captan las indirectas de una mujer.

"Señor Castle -esto ya estaba empezando a cansar a la detective-, ese rollo de chico malo que lleva le valdrá con modelos y famosillas de tres al cuarto pero yo trabajo para vivir así que puede ser dos cosas en mi mundo, el tío que me facilita la vida o el tío que me complica la vida y créame, no le conviene ser el tío que me complica la vida."

"Vale." exclamó divertido. No parecía entender que ella no estaba de broma.

"Allison Tisdale, hija del magnate inmobiliario Jonathan Tisdale" dijo, enseñándole una foto de la víctima.

"Es guapa"

"Está muerta. ¿La conocía? Tal vez le pidió un autógrafo."

"Es posible, pero no estaba en mi agenda privada, si lo dice por eso."

"¿Y conoce a este hombre? Marvin Fisk, abogado de pequeños pleitos."

"Casi todos mis pleitos suelen ser, bastante gordos. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?"

"Fisk apareció muerto en su despacho hace dos semanas. No he atado cabos hasta que he visto el crimen de esta noche." Le enseña la foto del crimen reciente.

"Flores para tu tumba" susurra Castle, admirando la fotografía. Ella asiente.

"Y así apareció Marvin Fisk, copia exacta de 'La Furia Infernal"

"Parece que tengo un fan."

"Sí, un fan muy perturbado."

"No, usted no tiene pinta de perturbada."

"¿Qué?" su corazón le dio un vuelco.

"¿La Furia Infernal? ¿Una secta en busca de sangre? Vamos, ¡eso sólo lo han leído mis fans más radicales!"

"¿Y alguno de esos fans radicales le manda cartas"

"Aham"

"¿Perturbadas?"

"Todas esas cartas son perturbadas. Son gajes del oficio."

"Porque, a veces, en casos así, vemos que el asesino int-"

"Intenta contactar con el objeto de su obsesión. También estoy... muy versado en metodología psicopática. Otro gaje del oficio. ¿Sabe que tiene unos ojos preciosos?" Beckett estaba empezando a perder el control, pero externamente no dio una sola muestra de ello, y continuó haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios fuera de lugar.

"Supongo que no tendrá inconveniente en que repasemos su correo."

"Es todo suyo. ¿Podría darme copias de las fotos?"

"¿Copias?" replicó, casi con sorna.

"Juego al poker con otros escritores. Patterson, Cannel... Ya sabe, super ventas. Y no sabe la envidia que les daría."

"¿Envidia?" -no puede hablar en serio- pensaba.

"Por tener un imitador. En mi mundo eso es como que te toque la lotería, es como un premio para un escritor."

"Hay personas muertas, señor Castle." recalcó el hecho principal porque parecía que su sospechoso lo había olvidado.

"No le pido los cadáveres, solo las fotos."

"Hemos terminado."

Nada más cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, Katherine Beckett respiró hondo y sus músculos se relajaron. Estaba cansada, tenía hambre y ese escritor no se lo había puesto nada fácil pero por suerte él no involucrado con los crímenes que estaban investigando así que ya no tendría que volver a verle -al menos a una distancia tan corta-.

"Ryan, por favor, encárgate de que mañana tengamos permiso para ir a recoger todo el correo del señor Castle."

"Por supuesto." contestó distraído a Beckett, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

* * *

El despertador estaba a punto de sonar cuando la inspectora Kate Beckett estiró el brazo para apagar la alarma. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, y tampoco cenó cuando llegó a casa, pero era lo normal cuando estaban con un caso. Comenzaba, un día más, la rutina de "chapa y pintura", como le gustaba llamarlo a ella.

Los años le habían obligado a ser coqueta o mejor dicho... precavida. El maquillaje le servía para ocultar la pálida perfección de su piel; las lentillas y un suero especial, para protegerse de la molesta luz de los fluorescentes de comisaría. Por otro lado, la ropa era muy sencilla de elegir, siempre podía llevar manga larga aunque fuese una camisa fina, y eso le simplificaba mucho la vida. Y lo más sencillo: los complementos. El anillo de su madre colgado al cuello, cerca de su corazón, igual que el de su madre; un reloj en la muñeca izquierda, propiedad de su padre. Una pistolera negra debajo de la chaqueta y por último, unas gafas de sol de cristal oscuro. Ya estaba lista para sobrevivir un día más.


End file.
